Falling Stars
by RoyIshida
Summary: Saat bintang jatuh, pasti kita akan memohon sesuatu agar dapat dikabulkan di hari nanti. Tapi kalau kita benar-benar percaya, keinginan kita akan terwujud saat itu juga


_ Malam hari._

_Saat yang selalu dinantikan orang,_

_untuk melihat bintang jatuh._

_Kata orang, jika kita melihat bintang jatuh,_

_kita harus mengucapkan keinginan kita untuk diwujudkan nanti._

_Tapi, kalau kita memang benar-benar percaya,_

_Keinginan kita akan terwujud saat itu juga_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Falling Stars<span>**

_Disclaimer: Akira Amano_

_Song: Falling Stars - David Archuleta_

_Pairing: 1859 / Hibari x Gokudera_

**HIBARI POV**

Wuussh

Angin malam memasuki tubuhku sekarang.

Aku menatap langit. Indah juga langitnya.

Aku pun duduk di lantai atap sekolah, menatap langit bersama dengan burung kecil yang kusayang.

Sesekali, aku berpikir. Untuk apa malam-malam aku ke atas sini?

Kalau dibilang aneh, ya aneh.

Harusnya setelah aku membereskan tugas-tugas di Komite Kedisiplinan, aku sudah pulang dan mandi.

Tapi, sepertinya aku ingin menatap langit malam yang damai ini.

"Hoi, ngapain kau di atas sini?"

Aku menengok. Terlihat bayangan seseorang di belakangku.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa" ujarku "Hayato?"

Orang yang bernama Hayato Gokudera itu hanya mendesah.

"Hanya ingin saja" ujarnya "Kau sendiri sedang apa, Kyoya-san?"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Menatap langit, itu saja"

"Hooh"

Hayato ikut menatap bintang di sebelahku. Ia juga terdiam sejenak

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanyanya lagi

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawabku dingin "Kau juga kenapa datang sendirian?"

"Yamamoto males keluar rumah, Jyuudaime masih ada kerjaan di rumah" ujar Hayato panjang lebar "Aku agak bosan di rumah sendirian, jadi aku putuskan untuk datang ke sini"

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab.

Hayato pun duduk di lantai juga, dan di sampingku. Tapi kita berbeda beberapa senti.

Hayato menatap bintang-bintang juga, mungkin dia lebih serius dari aku.

"... Kenapa ya"

AKu menatap Hayato. Mukanya semakin terlihat sedih

"Kenapa bintang selalu terlihat bersama-sama?" ujarnya "Sementara aku..."

"Kau kan selalu bersama-sama yang lain" jawabku datar.

Hayato pun menatapku

"Kau tidak merasa sendirian, Kyoya-san?"

Kali ini, aku terdiam lama. Dia benar.

Aku selalu saja memikirkan tugas-tugas, sehingga aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berteman.

Mungkin aku memiliki anak buah Komite Kedisiplinan dan Para Anggota Vongola, termasuk Hayato.

Tapi...

Aku merasa belum puas.

Aku membutukan seseorang. Seseorang yang akan mengisi kekosongan hati.

...

Set

Aku pun tiduran di atas lantai atap. Hayato terlihat kaget

"Hoi, nanti kau masuk angin!" teriak Hayato

"Berisik" ujarku "Ini mauku"

"Cih, ya sudah"

Hayato memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

...

Kami pun terdiam lama,

sangat lama.

Aku tetap menatap langit-langit, sementara Hayato menatap ke arah lain.

Aku pun menatap Hayato sebentar.

"Oi, Hayato"

Dia pun menatapku, dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa?" ujarnya

"Kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

Tiba-tiba saja, mukanya memerah sedikit.

"Pa-pacar?" ujarnya "Apa kau bercanda, ya tidaklah!"

"Terus kenapa mukamu memerah?"

"I-iya apa? Ya sudah, jangan lihat!"

Aku segera melihat ke arah lain.

Heeeh, itulah Hayato. Selalu saja begitu.

Kalau aku boleh cerita, dia itu paling tidak mau menuruti peraturan sekolah. Makanya aku dan dia selalu saja bertengkar.

Tapi, aku salut dengannya karna nilainya cukup memuaskan. Bahkan, dia diatasku.

Dan aku juga sedikit menyukai permainan pianonya. Begitu indah.

Sementara aku? Hanya sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, dan tidak ada spesialnya.

Nilaiku juga standart saja, dan aku kurang aktif di kelas.

Dan, kemudian aku selalu sadar.

Kalau Hayato melebihiku, dari berbagai sisi.

...

Kenapa aku jadi cerewet mengenai Hayato?

...

Kenapa? Kenapa?

Kenapa aku jadi senang membicarakan Hayato?

Apa... aku menyukainya?

Apa aku benar-benar menyukai orang yang selalu menjadi langganan kemarahanku mengenai peratuan?

Apa aku jatuh cinta pada rivalku sendiri?

Apa aku... Apa iya?

"Oi Kyoya-san, ada bintang jatuh!"

Aku menatap ke langit, dan Hayato menunjuk kepada satu bintang jatuh di langit.

"Hmm, kira-kira mau memohon apa ya?" ujarnya

Aku hanya berpikir sejenak. Memohon kepada bintang jatuh? Bukannya itu hanya rumor saja?

Aku bukan orang yang gampang percaya dengan rumor.

Tapi, Jika aku memang boleh berharap sekarang...

Bolehkan aku berharap sesuatu?

...

"Hayato"

Hayato sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan biasa.

"Kenapa?" ujarnya "Kayaknya kau manggil aku terus dah, ada masalah a-"

SET

Aku menarik Hayato ke arahku, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Hayato rasakan sekarang. Mungkin ia ingin membunuhku.

"A-Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ujarnya "Lepaskan!"

Jika aku bisa menggambarkan ekspresinya, mungkin mukanya sudah memerah sekarang.

Aku pun hanya terdiam. Hayato juga ikut terdiam.

"Gokudera"

Mungkin aku aneh memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, tapi ada rasa yang mengatakan kalau aku harus memanggilnya begitu

"... Apa?" ujarnya

Aku pun terdiam lagi. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Kemudian, aku hanya ingat sebuah lagu

Mungkin sebuah lagu yang ingin aku nyanyikan untuknya.

Aku pun mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menyanyi:

_When you forget me_  
><em>When you don't remember my name<em>  
><em>Not even a memory<em>  
><em>Somewhere in the back of your brain<em>

_I won't be offended_  
><em>'Cause I always knew that the day would come,<em>  
><em>When I'm not enough to make you stay<em>  
><em>You tell me it's not possible, no way that we could break<em>  
><em>But nothing is illogical, believe me<em>

Gokudera tetap terdiam. Ia tidak bersuara sama sekali.

AKu pun mulai berbicara dengannya.

"Kau kenapa diam saja?" ujarku

"Lanjutkan saja lagunya" ujarnya dengan suara kecil.

Aku bingung apa yang ia maksud, tapi aku pun melanjutkan

_Like falling stars over your head_  
><em>We were bound to burn out, but like crashing cars<em>  
><em>I'll never get over you, never over you<em>  
><em>'Cause you are so beautiful<em>

Kalau mendengar lirik lagu bagian yang terakhir, mungkin Gokudera sudah memerah mukanya.

Merah seperti buah tomat.

_The world is turning_  
><em>And time keeps on lingering on<em>  
><em>The sun will be burning<em>  
><em>Eventually you will be gone<em>

_I'll always love you_  
><em>Oh, believe it or not<em>  
><em>But baby, that's not enough to,<em>  
><em>Not enough to stop these…<em>

_Falling stars over your head_  
><em>We were bound to burn out, but like crashing cars<em>  
><em>I'll never get over you, never over you<em>  
><em>'Cause you are so beautiful, yeah<em>

_When it's all said and done  
>I'll be just a speck in the galaxy<br>Floating far away by gravity_

Sudah lama aku tidak menyanyi untuk seseorang.

Dan kali ini, aku tahu aku menyanyikan lagu ini untuk siapa.

Orang yang kucintai, dan baru aku sadari.

Gokudera Hayato

_Tell me it's not possible, no way that we could break_

_Like falling stars_  
><em>Like crashing cars<em>

_Like falling stars over your head_  
><em>We were bound to burn out, just like crashing cars<em>  
><em>I'll never get over you, never over you<em>  
><em>'Cause you are so beautiful<em>

Aku terdiam sejenak, menunggu apa yang apa akan dikatakan Gokudera.

"Kau menyanyi untuk siapa... bodoh?"

Aku hanya mendesah

"Untukmu"

Hening.

Srek

Sekarang, Gokudera sudah berada di atas badanku. Mukanya benar-benar merah.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Gokude-"

Set

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku dicium di bibir oleh seseorang.

Dan orang itu adalah Gokudera.

Aku pun ikut mencium dia balik, sehingga lidah kami benar-benar menikmati hal itu.

Kemudian, Gokudera melepaskan ciumannya. Aku hendak menanyakan untuk apa.

"Untuk apa?" ujar Gokudera keras, meski mukanya masih memerah "Kau masih saja menanyakan hal itu?"

Kemudian, dia mencium pipiku. Mukaku mulai memerah sedikit.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hibari-san" ujarnya "Sudah lama, tapi aku tidak mau menyatakannya karna kau selalu saja memarahiku mengenai aturan"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Itu sudah tugasku"

Kemudian, aku segera kembali dalam posisi duduk, begitu juga Gokudera.

Dan sekarang, Gokudera menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku

Dan tangan kami saling bergandengan.

Gokudera tersenyum manis sambil menatap langit, sementara aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Baiklah, aku salah mengenai aku tidak percaya akan bintang jatuh.

Tapi, kali ini aku percaya dengan bintang jatuh.

Karna harapanku untuk bisa bersama dengan Gokudera...

Sudah terwujud

**END**

* * *

><p>Wiiihhiiii, a very very cute ending!<p>

I made this when i heard the song, and then i got an idea.

I fell in love with this pairing~

And i'm sorry if Hibari a little bit OOC :) *killed by Hibari's tonfa*

Thanks for read this story, and review please!

Royishida

- _Special Talk -_

Hibari: Oh ya, author

RoyIshida: He?

Hibari: Gak nyadar ada yang kurang?

RoyIshida: ... Oh iya. Tolong yak

Hibari: Oke

Gokudera: Ada apaan sih? Bisik2 begitu...

RoyIshida: Gokudera, hadap belakang bentar

Gokudera: He? Ya udah *hadep belakang*

Hibari: *langsung berdiri di belakang Gokudera* *bisik2*

_You're so... beautiful, yeah_

Gokudera: *blush* BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL ITU! *lempar dinamit*

Hibari: *nyerang pake tonfa*

RoyIshida: *nonton aja*


End file.
